Tesla Soldiers: Divided We Stand
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: After the end of the second Europa war, Peace was finally given to the people of Gallia. However a royal rebellion begins to form, And and so a new member of the Tesla family must take arms against the new threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a promise of war

A/n: I owe you guys this! You guys deserve this long and extremely late spin-off story to the Tesla Soldiers series. And thanks to some new mobile suits that came out, I have new material to work with. I did the research in advanced, But I am open to new ideas that I may have missed.

But remember, This isn't a sequel to Tesla Soldiers. It is a spin-off. That means you guys are getting a HUGE surprise.

So I hope that you all enjoy.

LETS GET GOING!

P.s: this story will also be on weekends, Just like goblin slayer: Orphan beast.

-1945, The Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, Midnight-

The sky over the imperial area was quiet, Save for some people walking and talking about still under the moonlight. The day was peaceful as any other night, Then again, It had been peaceful since the end of the second Europa war. Thanks to the Tesla Soldiers, They help not only improve the war to Gallia's favor. But they had created new inventions as well. From a metal gear, To the chimera weapons. And of course, The Diamond dogs and the legendary iron man suit, Now remodeled into the RX-0 Unicron Gundam armored suit.

Gallia and the Empire had made a truce, And they would be fools not to break it, Least they suffer the wrath of the Tesla's once again.

10 years had passed since the imperials invaded Gallia. And unfortunately, Across the continent, The soon to be fires of a new war would come.

Still reeling from the invasion 10 years ago, Gallia now faces a new line of enemy. One from within, And four new faces from the empire. Following the cease fire between Gallia and the imperial alliance, The new archduchess, Cordelia Gi Randgriz, Had chosen to make public her Darcsen heritage. This was also thanks to the Tesla Soldiers also exposing the truth about the Darcsen calamity as well, And the once noble and proud god-like Valkyria, Were shunned and abandoned by all.

But while many respond favorably to her candor, Some do not feel the same. United by their hatred of both the Darcsens and the Teslas, A group in the south of Gallia formed of nobles forms the Gallian Revolutionary Army. They are lead by Baldren and Audrey, Gilbert Gassenarl's former children. Their plan was simple: to purge Gallia of all Darcsen influences.

And so the stage was set; For the Gallian civil war.

As the other people were having fun, A cloaked figure had walked among them. He ignored the stares that some of his own kind were giving him as he made his way to a large noble house and knocked on the door. The door then opened, As another hooded figure was behind it.

"Ah, You made it. You weren't followed, Were you?" The figured questioned.

"No I wasn't" the other figure told "Just the same old stares as useful".

"Good, Good. Come in! We have much to discuss!".

The figure at the door then gave the other figure passage into the house as the door was then closed and locked. In front of the figure were three other figures, Former soldiers of the imperial army of the second Europa war. The figures all then took their hoods down. "Good, We're all here now" one of the figures spoke.

"So? When do we attack?!" One of the other figures yelled out with impatience "We've been planning this rebellion for over 5 years now, We have over 2,000 rebels at our side! Why have we just been doing nothing to get rid of the damn dark-hairs already?".

The figure at the door then walked over to the large table "Because, Rex" the figure spoke "Have you forgotten about the Tesla Soldiers? Those Tesla brats are what made the war fall in Gallias favor. They are capable of destroying massive armies with that accursed Outer Heaven made by the former older brother, Jacob Tesla".

The other figure smirked when he said Jacob's name.

"Hmm, Hehe...Jacob Tesla was a truly powerful young man" she muttered "Hmm, If only I was younger. Maybe I could have been able to persuade him to our side".

"Mavius...please sister" Rex uttered in disgust "Just stop praising that bastered".

Mavius rolled her eyes at her brother until the last figure was busy spinning his multiple all purpose transformation tool in his right hand, As his left hand was in his pocket. "You fools don't understand how wonderful Tesla technology is" he told his comrades "You have to understand it piece by piece, Unlock it's shell, And study the core. Why do you think I spent the last 10 years of my life dedicating to studying the Tesla Codex that was mass-produced and sent to the most knowledgeable colleges?. The point is, In order to beat a Tesla Soldier, One must be on equal ground as them. Or in other words...".

The figure wasn't liking what he was hearing, But he figured that he had no choice but to comply to this theory. "So we use fire against fire, Correct? Cid?". Cid smiled and nodded at him "Exactly!" He expressed with joy "If we use their current weapons against them, Then we can achieve our dream! I even have-".

He was cut off by Mavius "That's all good and dandy, Cid. But...will our friends from the south of Gallia agree to this idea? Because I doubt it" she told her comrades. Cid stopped spinning his device, She was right, While they were all in for the idea, They knew that the nobles wouldn't be too thrilled about this plan. But it was their only chance, Their ace in the hole to purge the world of the Darcsens. Cid then looked to the last figure.

"Well, Roland?" He asked "What do you propose?".

The final figure, Roland sighed. He tapped his foot a bit before giving his answer.

"Call those nobles from the south" Roland ordered "It's time we make them a deal".

-south of Gallia-

In the southern side of Gallia lied the rebels of the Gallian Revolutionary Army. Baldren and Audrey, As well as their 2,000 nobles were all in a large mansion. Awaiting a call from their imperial partners. As much as the nobles hated working with the imperials, They unfortunately needed their help. After all, Cid knew more about the Tesla inventions better than anyone of them ever could. So they had no choice but to agree to have them on their side just for Cid. However they were absolutely unaware of what the fours true motives were, And that made them leery to fully trust them.

"What's Taking those damn Imps so long to call?!" Baldren expressed in anger. His sister Audrey was at his side trying to calm her brother down. "Brother...they'll call. They said they would. By the Valkyrur have faith".

Baldren sighed as he calmed down a bit "I'm trying..." he told his sister "But I just can't shake the feeling that-".

*ring!*

As soon as the first ring from the phone was heard, Baldren didn't waste any time in picking it up.

"Hello?".

"Well well, You sound like you've seen a ghost, Baldren" Roland teased the noble a bit, Getting a few snickers from his comrades. Baldren wasn't in the mood for any games. "Enough! Imperial!" Baldren shouted "Why did you fools wait so long to call us?!".

"We...have a proposal for you nobles".

"I don't like the sound of that, What's the catch?".

"I'll get to that in a bit, Now. You told us that you need Cid to help you idiots understand Tesla technology on the battlefield, Right?".

"Yes! That's he only reason why we agreed to an alliance!" Baldren told Roland "We only ask for your help in understanding the Tesla technology and nothing more!".

Roland sighed on his end as he then looked over at Cid. "Should I hand you the phone?" Roland asked him. Cid just looked at his tool as he then glanced at Roland and nodded his head, Roland then gave his comrade the phone as he then spoke:

"Theirs been a change in our deal" Cid told Baldren loud enough for Audrey and the nobles in the room to hear. They were outraged by this new information. "You rotten imperials! I knew we couldn't trust you-".

"Hold your tongue boy!" Cid demanded him "Now I am going to say this once and only once! Yes, Their has been a change in our little deal. We'll still help you in your purge of all Darcsens, But! Understand that you'll be facing the wrath of the Tesla Soldiers! You lot won't stand a chance against an army like them. However I have studied a book that was made by the Tesla's, And I can make your little army into a powerful force. But...".

The others were waiting for Cid to finish his sentence.

"But...?" Baldren spoke in a bit of annoyance.

"But in order to achieve this goal of yours, You must agree just like we have, In using Tesla technology" Cid finished. Hearing that last part of Cid's speech was not something that the nobles wanted to hear at all.

"What nonsense!" An Noble rebel shouted "Those imps really have lost it!".

"To use such outlandish weaponry against the enemy...". another noble rebel muttered.

"You won't catch me using any of those barbaric dark-hair loving suits! Not ever!" Another rebel made clear.

The whole room was in an uproar about this change, Baldren and Audrey weren't happy about it either. To use Tesla technology in their purge crusade in their minds was unfaithful. Why use their weapons in their civi war?. Audrey then took her phone.

"And why should we agree to that?" She asked them "Our weapons are more than enough to best any Tesla that comes between our goal!".

Cid just laughed on his end.

"Oh sure, Sure" he mocked "The current Gallian weaponry is able to take down a chimera bullseye rifle that has the ability to shoot out a tracker for the energy bullets to find it's target regardless of cover. Or, My favorite, The augur rifle that can literally shoot bullets that can travel through cover and get stronger with each wall that it goes through! Face it sweetie, Your Gallia weaponry is no match for the Tesla's weapons! So you have no choice but to comply to our demands!".

Audrey pulled the phone back from her ear, She cursed in her head. Audrey, Baldren, And the nobles, As much as they hated to admit it, Cid had a huge point. They wouldn't stand a chance against the Tesla Soldiers, Not with how much vast in their technology was. She then put the phone back to her ear.

"We...we'll agree to your demands..." she told them.

This made the imperials happy. Cid then spoke again into the phone "Excellent, You're such a sweet girl to listen to your elders".

"Just shut up and get over here and help us!" Audrey yelled as she then hung up the phone. The imperials then heard Cid sigh happily as he turned to them. "Okay, Once we get over to the south. We can start changing things. First off, As of tonight, We are no longer imperials! This current age of the empire and our new emperor is weak and cowardly! Secondly, I'll ask for one very important thing from our little noble friends. I need it for my king of beasts project".

The others just blinked at Cid, They knew he was a man obsessed about the Tesla's and their technology, But just how much information did he know? They knew that he studied for over 10 years, But still. Rex then snapped his fingers at Cid.

"And how exactly are we going to get over to the south? It's not like we're going to walk there". Cid then walked over to his bookshelves, He then placed his hand on a book and pulled it back. Making the whole bookshelf go up.

"Simple, I have four custom armored suits that I made two years ago. They only use the chimera ammunition, But the guns are custom made. I also have a huge drawn out image of a second project too, It's to match the power and size of metal gear Dynamo" Cid dumped on his comrades.

The others just blinked in awe, Surprise, And a bit of fear at how Cid could pull this off so easily. But they followed him into the hidden room, They then came into a room that only had four custom armored suits, Weapons, And a schematic drawing of the AMA-X7 Shamblo mobile armor. Cid then walked over to his personal armored suit: the GF13-003 NEL John Bull Gundam. The only gundam in their side, CID's gundam didn't have any form of beam sabers or any close range weapons. Instead it only had it's Vulcan Head guns, And a custom made auger rifle custom.

Cid opened his suit as he got in it and started it up. He took his steps as he then looked at the others. "Well? Get in your suits so we can get out of this place" he told them. The others broke out of their trance of awe and did as he had ordered. As they were getting in their suits, Cid then walked over and took his schematic down from the wall and tucked it into his armored suits custom backpack holder.

The others were now in their suits, Each one custom made for them:

Roland was in the MS-08T N-Efeet. It came with a cold katana, 2 cold kunai in the legs, And a bullseye rifle built into the shoulder.

Rex had the MS-18E Kampfer. With a MK 19 hedgehog grenade launcher gun on it's back, And a heat rod sword on the hip, As well as an extra set of shotgun gauntlets on the forearms.

Lastly was Mavius and her MS-14J Regelgu. With claws on the fingers and a model 1881 Gatling gun with reaper carbine bullets.

"So this is what a Tesla armored suit feels like" Roland expressed "It's actually not that bad. You did a fine job in making these, Cid".

Cid smirked under his armored helm.

"Heh, Thank you" he said "But we don't have time to praise, We have much work to do! Come, Activate the thrusters and we'll be off".

Cid then opened up a large door for his him and his comrades to get out of with ease. As soon as they were outside, They then activated their suits thrusters and took off. Cid was happy that his hard work was paying off. "Looks like the thrusters work! Good!" Cid said to his comrades.

"So they do!" Mavius told him "So what now? You said that once we get to the south of Gallia, Things would change!".

Cid just kept flying, Keeping his eyes on his destination. "And I did" he said "Because once we get their, We shall be known as not the stupid Gallian Revolutionary Army, But by a more powerful sounding name!".

The others were now curious as to what their new name they would be going under. "And, Just What is our new name that you had in mind?" Rex asked Cid. Cid just grinned from ear to ear.

"Simple!" He told him still keeping his head forward "We shall be known...as Royal Zeon!".

A/n: and it has begun! Hope you guys enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Royal Zeon's ultimate demand

A/n: this story will take place involving the plot-line of Valkyria chronicles 2. So that is where this timeline shall begin. I just hope that I did everything in my notes all set. Now, As for this version of a love interest, Here are as follows:

Ian gets Magari

Isabelle gets Jugin

And Wolf gets Alexis and a small crush from Marion

Yes, I am well aware that Marion has a love for weapons than she does boys, But like I said, It's a small crush. But I could squeeze in some more love interests or a different outcome if you like. I am open for what you guys want for Who gets Who. If you have an idea for this love list, Then I'd love to hear it in either he comments or pm.

Also, I was going to originally give Wolf Juliana Everhart, Because it was cannon to my stories original ending. But I looked at the other girls and it got so hard to give him one.

So if you think your favorite character from Valkyria chronicles 2 should be with any of the Tesla's, like I said, Feel free to tell me.

Now for the thing you all want to really hear:

What kind of mobile suit gundams will be in this story?

Well...you'll just have to sit back and find out. Hehe.

Enjoy.

-southern Gallia-

Baldren, Audrey and the noble rebels were waiting outside for their imperial partners. The thought of them using Tesla technology was still buzzing in their heads, But if they wanted to change the world free of Darcsens, Then they would have to agree to the demands of the imperials.

Audrey was in the mansion praying to her beloved Valkyrur statue that she kept in her room. She then began to remember what Jacob had said about the Valkyrias.

~I hate them, Not the ones now, But the ones back then. Those bitches are a bunch of assholes! And I'd rather kill 9,000 of them!~.

Audrey was starting to tighten her hands together in fury at that memory, "Kill 9'000 Valkyria...I'd sooner cut off my tongue before I let you touch one of those beautiful goddesses" Audrey then started to smirk "But you can't harm them anymore, Now that you're dead! But I'll never forgive you! Nor your younger brother for what you did to their status 10 years ago! You tarnished their name! And now all of Gallia has abandoned them...I will make your younger brother pay for this!".

However as Audrey was remembering old wounds, One of her soldiers came into her room.

"Miss Audrey! You must come outside, Quickly!" He told her.

"Not now, I am praying to the beloved Valkyrur at this time" Audrey responded "You May come back to me once I am done".

"I'm afraid not my lady" the rebel told her "Because we had seen four objects coming this way and fast". Hearing this made Audrey stop her praying as she then stood up and walked to her soldier. "How fast are they?" Audrey asked.

"Very fast! Almost halfway here!".

"H-Halfway?!" Audrey stammered a bit in her voice. She then quickly ran outside to see this, However as soon as she exited the door, She saw her brother and the other nobles looking out into the sky as well.

"Brother!" Audrey called for Baldren. Baldren turned to his sister "I take it you were informed?" He asked her. "Yes..." Audrey told him with a slow nod "But...do think that this might be our allies?" She questioned in a bit of worry "Because if it isn't and it's the Tesla Soldiers-".

"Let's just be positive, Audrey" Baldren assured her.

However as soon as those words left his mouth, The strange objects had now landed in Gallia. The rebels all had their weapons at the ready, Still using the old and now forgotten rifles and tanks that were now placed in storage thanks to the Tesla's new inventions. The rebels were unfortunately quick to act.

"T-Tesla Soldiers!" One rebel shouted.

"Damn! Those imps gave up our plans!" Another rebel said.

"Die you damn Darcsen lovers!".

However as soon as they were about to aim their rifles, Roland stepped in and took care of the situation. Roland then pulled out the cold katana, It's white and light blue color showing on the blade, As well as sparks of electricity as well. For the "Cold" part of the katana was in fact the electric part that surged on the blade, Able to short out electronic hardware. The same was for the cold kunai.

Roland then slashed their rifles in half, Causing the nobles to panic. "Y-you demons! Agh!" One of the nobles was shot by Rex, The other was then shot by Mavius. Audrey and Baldren were already feeling uneasy by this.

"Tesla! How did you worm your way here?" Baldren accused them of being "I take it one of your insane inventions helped you listened to us far away?".

Cid then walked forward, As his gundam helmet folded down, Shocking the rebels as well as Baldren and Audrey. Cid smirked at their shocked expressions.

"Expecting someone else?" Cid mocked.

Baldren found his voice once more "You! What is the meaning of this?!" He asked Cid "I thought you said that you understood Tesla technology, I had no idea that you could make it!".

"Well, 10 years is a long time you know. And a man has so much spare time when studying" Cid informed him as he then snapped his fingers for his comrades "Get ready Royal Zeon! We have plans to make! NOW!". Roland, Mavius, And her brother Rex all nodded as they then ran into the mansion to prepare everything for their arrival. Audrey and Baldren were quick to anger, How dare the imperials just come into their beloved Gallia and start barking out orders like they owned the place. Baldren then pulled out his sword and aimed it at Cid's face.

"You imps! You think just because you have stronger arms, That you can just come here and start demanding orders!? Don't forget! We hired you! And we shall be the ones who give the orders!" Baldren made clear. Cid just then grabbed the blade of his sword and broke it in half with not much force. He then leaned closer to Baldren's face and smiled.

"You better do as I say" Cid threatened "Otherwise, I'll make you the core to my king of beast project. Or...". Cid then looked over at Baldren's sister Audrey, 10 years had gone by, But her beauty didn't. Audrey didn't like how Cid was looking at her like some piece of meat.

"You let me have my way with your beautiful sister here".

This snark comment made Baldren flare in anger, He wouldn't dare let an imperial touch his sister, Let alone court with her. "You fiend! How dare you!" Baldren spat at his face, But he was then held by the neck by Cid. His grip tightening ever so quickly.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to a guest, Baldren" Cid spoke to him darkly "If you keep it up, I just might snap your neck". Audrey was horrified by all of this and she quickly took care of the situation. "Stop! Please!" She pleaded "We'll follow whatever you have to say to us! Just please, Don't hurt my brother". Cid glanced over at Audrey, Her expression of sorrow and voice of fear at losing her brother was something that aroused the man.

Cid then released his grip on Baldren's neck, Dropping the man to the ground. Baldren was lightly holding his neck, Rubbing it and coughing to regain his oxygen back. Cid then smiled at Audrey, Her look of uneasiness showing so obvious on her face. Cid then placed his hand on her cheek and slowly moved it down to her neck, The woman tensed up in fear, She knew that imperials were cruel. But these...monsters weren't like the ones that were fought in the second war. These imperials felt cold, Darker, And held a position of power, A power that Cid was absolutely drunk on.

"My my" Cid muttered "You really are a treat". Cid then walked past Audrey as she glanced away from him, She quickly helped her brother up to his feet.

"Ahh...thank you..." Baldren said.

"Always, Brother. We have to lookout for each other" Audrey told him. Baldren agreed, They didn't like how things were going already. They didn't expect for these imperials to quickly take over their base of operations. The two hen walked into the mansion as they saw Cid quickly at work on making something with his multi-tool. Some of the noble rebels came into the mansion to see what the imperials were doing.

One of the nobles walked up to Cid as he was then finishing up.

"What is that thing you're making, Imperial?".

"Radio jammer" Cid told the rebel "It will allow me to hack all radios so I can begin my broadcast". The others were confused by this, Just what was Cid planning. Another rebel then asked him a question. "And...what kind of broadcast are you going to make?".

Cid then got out of his armored suit as he then stretched his arms a bit "You'll find out in just a bit" he told them "But first, Let's take care of you fools and your little toys. Shall we?". Cid then spun his multi-tool in his hand, He was going to have fun with his creations.

-Bruhl-

Everyone in the small town of Bruhl was asleep, Some we're still up. However at Selvaria and Karl's home, Things were a bit lively. Karl and Selvaria were with their newfound friends: Imca and her husband of 26 years old, Frederick Tesla. Welkin Gunther and his wife Alicia Gunther, And Susie Tesla, And the widowed wife of former Big Boss title and husband Jacob Tesla. Kurt and his wife Riela were also there visiting for the day.

As they were all having a good time, Their Children were in the other room playing and listening to the radio. At the ages of 10 were Isabelle Tesla and Wolf Tesla, Ian Irving, Son of Kurt and Riela, Theimer Gunther, Daughter of Welkin and Alicia and named in honor of Isara's father. And lastly was little Aliasse Oswald, Daughter or Karl and Selvaria.

The children were in the other room writing out future ideas for when they would join the army one day. Isabelle had been told stories from all the Diamond dog soldiers of Outer Heaven as well as her family about her father, And she wanted to follow in his footsteps. The same was said for Wolf as well, And for Theimer and Aliasse, And Ian as well. They were all very close and they all wanted to join the military and shape it into their dream.

Isabelle was reading the book that Jacob had made for Isara, They were poking at the things that were on their little list of things to make.

"Oh! Oh! Let's make that! I want to have that!" Ian told Isabelle as he was pointing to a mobile suit armor. "Okay! That's one suit down, Who's next?". Theimer then raised her hand "Ohh! Future boss! I wanna go next!" She asked her.

"Okay, Theimer. You go next". Isabelle then pushed the book over as Theimer then skimmed through the pages until a suit she had found interesting was picked, "That one! That's the one that I want!" She claimed.

Isabelle nodded until Aliasse crawled over to them, She looked at the book as she then patted it. "I want one" Aliasse coed out as she kept patting at the book. Isabelle smiled at Aliasse as she then picked her up into her lap, Granted she was a bit heavy for a toddler. "Okay, Aliasse" Isabelle spoke "I'll turn the page for you until you find one that you want". Aliasse clapped her hands as she then saw Isabelle turn the pages for her until Aliasse spoke up to tell her to stop.

"That!" Aliasse told Isabelle "That!".

"Okay! Aliasse, You can have that" Isabelle then looked over at her cousin "Well, Wolf. You're the last one". Wolf nodded as he then turned one page, And as soon as he turned it, He immediately saw what he wanted. "That shall be mine!" Wolf claimed "It looks so awesome and wild!".

The others looked at it too.

"It looks scary" Theimer admitted.

"I think it looks like a wolf" Ian admitted as he then looked up at Wolf "Is that why you picked it, Wolf?".

Wolf smirked as he nodded "Definitely! It looks so much like a wolf that I had to pick it! Plus-". However Wolf was cut off when the radio that was playing sweet music then turned into static. The kids covered their ears. As they covered them, Aliasse was starting to cry, But their parents quickly came into the room to get them.

"Kids!" Selvaria spoke as she picked up her daughter to comfort her crying. The others were picked up by their mothers as well, Frederick and Welkin then walked over to the radio. "What happened?" Frederick asked his son.

"I don't know" Wolf told him "We were looking at the book, Then all of a sudden the radio did that noise". Frederick and Welkin both looked at each other as they were about to try and fix it, Until a voice was then heard:

"Hello and greetings all you wonderful townsfolk of Gallia. I would advise not turning the channel as their isn't anything wrong with your radios. But, I would advise that you fools listen carefully. Especially you, Frederick Tesla...wherever you are! You bastered!".

The others were a little shocked by this voice, Especially Imca and Frederick as the two looked at each other with worry. Wolf was starting to get worried as well as his cousin Isabelle. "What's going on?" Alicia asked as she held her daughter "It's almost like that person knows you, Frederick".

"Looks like it..." Frederick responded "But I wonder who it could-". They were interrupted by the voice again:

"I take that you people want to know who we are. We'll tell you who we are! We...are Royal Zeon! And we are here to purge all Darcsens from the face of the earth! We four are from the empire, But we have cut off our ties to that weak little patch of land! We now work with a group of nobles and have formed a rebellion against Gallia!".

The group was in shock, Frederick placed his right arm on Imca's shoulder as they huddled closer together. Wolf could see it in his parents eyes, A mixture of fear and anger. "Zeon...eh?" Frederick muttered getting everyone's attention.

"You know that name?" Riela asked him.

"Yeah, I do" Frederick admitted "It's one of the names that Jacob wrote in his book that he gave to his apprentices. A future army name, Which means...".

"Y-you don't think that this imperial has found a way to create any of my husbands inventions, Do you?" Susie asked Frederick in worry. Frederick pondered at the thought of it. Would be an amazing feet to see an Imperial make one of his brothers inventions, However the man on the radio spoke again:

"I have mastered the technology of the Tesla's for over 10 years! 10 long years I have studied it, Played with it, Understood it, And I have plans! Plans to use the very technology that you fools have grown to love so much and depend on! However...I have a request...and I hope that your hearing this Frederick...".

Everyone in all of Gallia was hearing this, Including the archduchess, Cordelia herself. The voice then spoke:

"My request...is that you had over the body remains of Jacob Tesla! Or I will get them myself! You have one hour to respond by codec".

And with that, The man's broadcast was done. The room was absolutely quiet, They were all taking in what they had just heard. This person from the empire, This former Imperial, Claimed to have mastered the Tesla's gear after studying it for 10 years, Wants to wage war on Gallia and eliminate all Darcsens, And have the balls to demand for Jacob Tesla's body.

The room was still quiet, That is until Frederick's codec had then went off, Snapping everyone out of their quiet daze. Frederick answered the call.

"Frederick here".

"Get over here on the double!" It was Cordelia "I'd sooner cut off my arm. Then allow these bastereds to take away Jacob's body!".

"The same is for me as well!" General Crowly was now in the codec conversation "Meet the rest of the Tesla Soldiers in the military graveyard, Time we make these rebels learn a lesson!".

"On it!".

After Frederick ended the call, Isabelle was the first to speak her voice. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY DADDY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, Crying as she did so. Frederick then placed his bionic hand on her head and rubbed it "Don't worry, Little one" he told her "I'll make sure that they won't". That's when the door opened up, Isara was panting.

"Isara!" Everyone called.

"Frederick!" Isara yelled "An Imperial-".

"I know, We all know. Isara, I need Unicorn Gundam" Frederick asked of her. Isara was able to catch her breath, However she responded with bad news. "You won't have time! Unicron is in lockdown storage. It would take about 3 hours to unlock it, And and extra 4 hours to get her into full armor form. Making you 7 hours late to Randgriz! However! I have a new suit for you. Hurry!".

Frederick nodded until Imca then kissed his cheek.

"Come back home, Okay?" She asked him.

"I will, I mean it". He responded as he then kissed both his wife and son in the head as he then followed Isara to her home.

-Gunther house-

The Gunther house had been upgraded and seen it's fair share of things in 10 years. But the biggest upgrade was it's basement. Isara has made it an underground wear house for her to expand on her inventions. She mass produced the book that Jacob had made her and sent it to all collages across Gallia. However her undying love and loyalty to Jacob never faded, For she still loved him even in death. However she kept Unicorn Gundam in lockdown storage, As well as the parts for it's armor as well.

Frederick and Isara were down in the basement as they walked over to a new suit that she had made, Isara then activated the suit as it came on.

"This here is your own personal suit, The RX-78GPOO Gundam blossom. Blossom here is equipped with a long range beam rifle that is designed to hit targets with pin-point accuracy, It's size and output rivals a beam bazooka. It also has a special beam saber that also functions as a beam gun as well" Isara explained to him.

Jacob nodded at her as he took in the information and held out his bionic arm, The extremis chip activated and the armor then opened up, Frederick then got in it as it closed up. The celling of the basement then opened up above them. Frederick then took off into the air.

"L'll make sure those bastereds won't take Jacob!" Frederick promised. Isara moved back a bit of her now long dark blue hair, "Please do" she told him. Frederick nodded as he then took off to Randgriz.

A/n: oh shit! Looks like things aren't going to end well. Until next time.


End file.
